Gemidos en el Silencio
by Queonda
Summary: La lluvia saca lo peor de nosotros en ocasiones, pero limpia la visión y permite ver mas allá, mostrándonos cosas que nunca podríamos haber imaginado ver. Así, Tobe la descubrió... One-Shot


**Primer fic meramente lemonoso! (verguenza modo ON!) Dedicado y retado por la mismísima Seline Feline.**

**Disclaimer: personajes pertenecientes a Vooz y sus afiliadas.**

**Disfruten!(recomendación: Glory Box de Portishead, recomendada por varias escritoras)**

**Queonda.**

* * *

><p>Sabía que ella jamás se hartaría de perseguirlo, de robarle besos en el vacío, de quedar parada bajo la lluvia, mientras observa cómo el hombre de su vida escapaba con la primera oportunidad encontrada.<p>

Y otra vez sucedió.

Tobe había seguido a Garu desde el bosque de bambú. Pero al adentrarse en la ciudad, una tormenta desatada y la corrida entre las chozas lo habían borrado de su vista. Y los inútiles de los ninjas habían ido a buscar paraguas adecuados.

Y así, solo como estaba, había captado un brillo rojizo brillante entre el viento y el agua. Era esa muchacha, lo que significaba que donde estaba ella, el joven de ropas negras también estaría.

Y así los había encontrado: el enroscado entre los brazos de ella, completamente empapados y sellados en un beso más que forzoso.

Los ojos de Tobe se perdieron en tal demostración de amor. Pero todo terminó más rápido de lo que esperaba. De hecho, ninguno de los tres esperaba lo que seguía.

Rápidamente, y con un movimiento demás torpe, arrojó de un golpe a Pucca, dejándola caer de bruces sobre los charcos que se formaban entre las piedras que formaban la calle. Garu la miró, la culpa dibujada en su rostro. Y desapareció, huyó de la escena sin mirar atrás.

Tobe le quitó el paraguas a un hombre que pasaba en el momento, y salió de su seco escondite, siendo abofeteado por la corriente de agua que caía del cielo. No la ayudó a levantarse, sólo quedó allí, sobre su cuerpo frágil, evitando que la tormenta siguiera acariciándola.

Escuchó un sollozo. Pucca limpio con su puño húmedo las lágrimas que se mezclaban en el charco. Lentamente, intentó levantarse, sus zapatos estaban resbaladizos, casi no lograba mantenerse en pie. Entonces, tomó con sus dedos el mango de madera de caña del paraguas, tomando confianza mientras deslizaba la mano hacia arriba y lograba ponerse en pie.

Ambos quedaron cara a cara. Ella solo podía ver sus ojos, sin dejarse perder por la cicatriz que los separaba. Y sin perder el contacto, agachó su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—No hay por qué— respondió el joven, cuando un trueno cortó sus palabras.-Hay que salir de aquí, no queremos atraer un rayo.

Inconscientemente, ambos caminaron hacia una dirección indistinta, manteniendo plena distancia, solo unidos por la caña que mantenía las manos de cada uno conectadas.

—Ese Garu es un...— mencionó Tobe, para romper el incómodo silencio que los había acompañado por cinco minutos. Pero, ¿Cómo seguir la oración? No podía decirle a la mujer que estaba enamorada de Garu, que él era un estúpido sin causa y que no tenía una mínima idea de cómo tratar a una dama tan bella. _¿Bella?_ Se preguntó Tobe, sin querer profundizar en ese pensamiento que comenzó a tallarle la mente.—... tonto.

Ella no dijo nada- no demostró respuesta alguna. Tobe llegó hasta el terreno de su guarida camuflada, cuando recordó que debía llevar a Pucca a su hogar. Y no sabía dónde ella vivía.

—Lo siento, lo había olvidado. Te llevaré a tu hogar, ¿Dónde vives?— ella no respondió, solo permaneció su vista sobre su persona. Tobe se removió incómodo.-... bueno, pasa. Te daré algo de ropa seca, cuando pare la lluvia te largas.

Y ambos ingresaron. Los ninjas lo miraron en silencio. Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a Pucca, temían a cualquier represalia. Sin decir palabra, Tobe la dirigió a su propia habitación.

—¿Nuevo plan del jefe?— rompió el silencio uno de los encapuchados.

—No lo sé. No quiero preguntar, no quiero ser golpeado otra vez.

En la habitación, Tobe quitó la máscara de su rostro y la secó junto con su cabello. Le alcanzó algunas toallas a Pucca y algunas ropas que Chef había dejado semanas antes.

—Puedes usar esas ropas— dijo Tobe, dándole la espalda y cambiando la parte superior de su traje en uno más seco— esa niña no ha venido por ellas, dudo que siquiera recuerde que las...—

Al voltear, encontró a la muchacha envuelta en una gran toalla oscura. Sus piernas firmes y desnudas asomaban, al igual que sus brazos. La toalla cubría su torso, hasta sus muslos. Con una mano, ella sostenía la tela cerrada frente a su busto. Estaba completamente desvestida, hasta lo que su imaginación podía deducir.

La garganta de Tobe rápidamente se cerró. ¿Cuántas veces había podido ver a una mujer así? Tristemente no podía recordar ni una.

Intentando ignorar el cuerpo de la mujer, le dio la espalda y sirvió dos tazas de sake. —¿Quieres una? Para que tu cuerpo entre en calor.

Eso se había oído más pervertido de lo que él esperaba.

Sin siquiera hacer contacto visual, le entregó la taza en silencio. Ella lo bebió rápidamente, entregándole el recipiente vacío. Él le entregó el suyo y se volvió a la mesa. Se sirvió la mitad, y bebió, sin poder evitar sentir las ganas de expresarse.

—¿Sabes? Ese Garu es un idiota. Se cree mucho con su profesionalidad ninja y sus movimientos precisos.— le echó un vistazo a Pucca, quien miraba con desasosiego sus propias manos. La tristeza estaba dibujada en su rostro, tan expresivo, como las palabras que no pronunciaba pero que decían mucho a la vez. —Y no sabe cómo tratar a una muchacha tan frágil como tu...

Se acercó a ella con el pequeño jarro de alcohol, para llenarle la taza. Su propia cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, y un cálido sentimiento yacía en las puntas de sus dedos. Sentía las ganas de hablar, de soltar la lengua hasta no tener más por decir.

Rodeó a la muchacha, notando cómo su semblante cambiaba a uno preocupado y hasta casi deprimido. — He visto cientos de ninjas, y él es sin duda el más maleducado. ¿Acaso no notas como huye, sin explicaciones ni disculpas? Eso lo hace cualquier caballero...— sirvió algo más de sake hasta que el jarro se vacío, y acarició lentamente el rostro femenino, antes de rodearla y beber un largo sorbo. — Viste cómo te arrojó al suelo, en la lluvia. Qué 'honorable' hombre— masculló.

Le dio la espalda, rápidamente sintiendo en su nuca la fría mirada asiática de Pucca. Ella se aferró la toalla y dejó el vaso a un lado. Intentó levantarse y llegar hasta él, tropezando con sus propios pies e impactando en el suelo de lleno.

El sonido del golpe se escuchó en toda la guarida; muchos creyeron que estaban manteniendo una lucha marcial. Ninguno se atrevió a interrumpir— ¡Ella podría hacerlos polvo!

Tobe rápidamente se agachó a su altura, observando hipnotizado la forma en la que ella se levantaba, para quedar sobre sus rodillas. El ninja tomó su mandíbula lentamente y acercó su rostro al propio. Sus respiraciones eran calmas, y Tobe podía oler el dulce aroma del alcohol. Lentamente movió su rostro, dejando que sus labios se rozaran casualmente. Aún no era un beso, y tenía la mala sensación de que si intentaba algo más, saldría disparado por la puerta.

Pero entonces, ella se acercó y selló sus labios húmedos en alcohol tibio con los de él.

El roce de sus bocas se sintió como un incendio forestal en su cuerpo. La calidez y humedad dulce de la boca de Pucca comenzó a ingresarlo en un trance de plena tranquilidad, debilitando el control de sus acciones.

Dejó que una de sus manos se posara en la cintura de Pucca, cubierta por la toalla, y la acercara más. El beso se profundizó, ella podía sentir la respiración entrecortada del hombre, quien permisivamente ingresó su lengua cálida entre los labios finos de la muchacha, logrando extraerle un gemido sordo.

Pucca se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo musculoso de Tobe, saboreando cada parte de la pasión que él le entregaba libremente. Las manos del hombre se deslizaron tranquilamente por su espalda, hasta llegar a los límites de la tela. Traspasó las delimitaciones, deslizando su mano por los muslos suaves y sedosos de Pucca. Los acarició sin pudor, sus dedos ardían.

Su otra mano se deslizo por el cuello desnudo de la chica, enviándole cosquilleos a su cuerpo.

La delicia de sus labios de flor de cerezo se volvió un vicio para el hombre, relamiéndolo lentamente, disfrutando cada detalle, condimentado con la suavidad de la piel joven bajo sus dedos.

Pucca soltó la toalla, y Tobe arrastró su mano para quitarla completamente. Acarició su espalda desnuda con suave cariño. Ninguna de las dos manos le eran suficiente para terminar de sentir la belleza misma entre sus dedos.

La recostó a un lado, comiéndole a mordiscos suaves su cuello de porcelana, y deleitándose con los suspiros vergonzosos que se filtraban por entre sus labios. Con sus manos, recorrió su figura esbelta, dejando pequeños besos húmedos por su garganta y clavícula.

Cruzó su busto, deteniendo su respiración suave frente a uno de sus senos. Ningún manjar existente en el mundo igualaría el sabor que ahora probaba con vehemencia, succionando para sentir el dulzor del cuerpo de mujer una y otra vez.

Recorrió con su lengua húmeda su torso y abdomen, a la vez que las habilidosas manos de Pucca se deshicieron de la camisa masculina.

Decidió no seguir bajando, perdería los estribos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cruzó y recorrió con sus manos los muslos de Pucca, sintiendo la piel de ella erizarse con el roce cauteloso. Subió para encontrar su rostro suplicante por más.

Le soltó el cabello. El olor fresco de fideos y verduras frescas invadió su nariz, mientras ubicaba casi inconscientemente una de las piernas de la muchacha sobre su hombro derecho.

Tobe sintió a Pucca tibia, rozando su parte más privada contra ese lugar que él necesitaba descubrir. La cercanía no era suficiente; entre besos pasionales, apreció la calidez del frote entre las fuertes piernas de mujer, hasta que no pudo contenerlo más. Su cuerpo pedía una pequeña saboreada del cielo ofrecido justo debajo de él.

Bajó la parte superior de sus humedecidos pantalones, la necesidad de liberación tocaba la puerta. Entonces, tomó los labios femeninos entre los suyos, y empujó lentamente y sin apuro dentro de ella, recibiendo dentro de su boca los gemidos sordos, que escapaban como el viento, de la garganta de Pucca regocijándolo.

El cielo tenía un sabor a desesperación y necesidad. Volvió a embestir, permitiéndole a la mujer mordisquearle el labio inferior. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, saboreando cada movimiento, el calor de sus cuerpos, el deseo reflejado en cada lenta embestida y en cada grito silencioso que Pucca dejaba revelar entre sus labios.

Acrecentó el ritmo al sentir las uñas de ella en su espalda. Subió aún más la pierna sobre su hombro y embistió más profundamente, casi logrando sacar un chillido sonoro de su garganta.

Había encontrado el punto delicioso que estaba buscando. Sus movimientos se volvieron más fuertes y rápidos, mientras su boca lamía cada parte del cuerpo femenino. Ella arqueó su espalda, elevando sus manos al aire, como si intentara tocar el cielo divino, tan cerca como lo veía.

Tobe nunca creyó haber podido disfrutar tanto del silencio. Le mordisqueó la mandíbula, sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba por convulsionar y ceder.

Un sonido escapó finalmente de la boca de Pucca. Entonces, el trance desapareció y el cielo se alejó de sus dedos.

Arrojó a Tobe a un lado, casi volteándolo al otro lado del cuarto. Su respiración acelerada, su corazón a todo vapor.

Ella se levantó del suelo y volvió a vestir las ropas dañadas por la lluvia, antes de correr por la puerta, fuera de la guarida.

Tan cerca, el cielo se escapó de su ser.

Atónito, casi indignado, se recostó a un lado. —De lo que se ha perdido Garu...


End file.
